Salty
Salty is a diesel shunter who works at Brendam Docks. Personality Salty is easy-going, friendly and very practical. He also enjoys telling stories revolving around the sea and fantasy. His seafaring ways and accent are sometimes ridiculed by the other engines (though Percy and Thomas imitated his accent due to them thinking he was cool), but his usefulness almost always helps the others overlook that. He can work with trucks like no other engine; this is due to his enjoyment of working to a musical rhythm like the trucks and it may also be due to his vast collection of sea shanties. He loves the sea so much that he pines for it when he is away from it for long periods of time. He was once afraid to travel by ocean due to his knowledge of sea tales, but he overcame that. Technical Details Basis Salty is based on a BR Class 07 diesel shunter. The number he has, 2991, is a real BR number belonging to a member of the class; built in 1962, this locomotive escaped the cutter's torch by becoming a static generator at Eastleigh Railway Works and is still working there under the ownership of Knights Rail Services as of March 2007. This class of locomotives worked at Southampton Docks, where they replaced the older SR USA (Rosie's class) and LB&SCR E2 (Thomas's class) tank engines. 3ABE2CEC-0201-4C29-A9E0-164D61B62A92.jpeg|Salty’s basis Livery Salty is painted crimson with pink warning stripes along his body, yellow and black hazard stripes on his front and rear and yellow buffer beams with signs of rust. At the top of his forehead, he has the brim of a skipper's hat. His name is painted on his rear section and his number is painted on his cab sides, both in black. In Salty's Surprise, it is revealed that due to a shortage of red paint, he was once painted green. Appearances Thomas and Friends *'Season 22' - Forever and Ever (cameo), Confusion Without Delay, Outback Thomas (stock footage cameo) Trivia *Salty differs slightly from his basis. Most Class 07s have a crankshaft at the end of their siderods. Salty lacks this feature. *Salty speaks with a West Country accent, which matches his bio and his deep love for the sea. *Some Nitrogen Studios promos of Salty lack the rust on his bufferbeams. *One of Salty's models used to be on display at Nitrogen Studios. *A production-made face of Salty is preserved by the Coffey Man Preservation from the Prop Gallery. *One of Salty's happy face masks is now in possesion of Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. *Salty has gone several modifications throughout the Television Series. These include: **Season 7: ***His horn sound changed. **Season 8: ***His horn sound changed again. **Season 9 ***His horn changed back to how it sounded in Season 7. **Season 10 ***His horn changed again. ***His eyebrows became thicker. **Misty Island Rescue: ***His cap brim became shorter ***He gained a permanent tail-lamp. ***His buffers became less rusty and weathered. ***His face became larger. **Day of the Diesels: ***His horn sound changed to Derek's at regular pitch. **Tale of the Brave: ***He gained a permanent lamp. **Season 19: ***His cap brim became longer again. *In certain regions during the Days Out with Thomas events, he had Mavis's face. Category:Characters